


Seeing Through Riddles

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a girl meets a boy, and she loves him, so the future changes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tom Riddle & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	Seeing Through Riddles

It was a cold, dreary night of December. The clock was about to strike eleven when there was a frantic pounding at the door.

“Help!” a weary, young voice called. “Please, please, help me.” it was a young woman-, no. She was not even a woman yet, a girl. A young, fragile girl holding one hand against the door, and the other on top of her round belly. “Please, please. I beg you, help me.”

Mrs. Wool opened the door, gasping at the state of the young girl. “Oh, my!” she quickly rushed the girl inside, guiding her carefully, minding the big round belly.

“He’s coming, oh my baby!” the girl whined, her pale face flushing slightly before going pale. Something deep within her knew that she will not live to see the next day. “Oh, my baby!”

“Constance!” Mrs. Wool called, “Constance come right now!” she quickly shushed the young girl and moved her to a room. She helped her onto a bed and checked under the girl’s skirt. “Oh, my. Girlie, you’re crowing already!”

The girl kept on crying as a wave of pain washed her from her lower side up to the beginning of her belly, “It hurts! It hurts so so bad!”

Mrs. Wool shushed her, “Constance! She’s about to deliver!”

The young girl wept hiccuping, “My baby, baby.” she murmured, “You hurt me, baby. But I love you, I really do.”

“Constance!” Mrs. Wool called again, checking under the girl’s skirt and hoisting her up. “You need to undress, girl. The clothes get in the way of the baby, and we don't want that, hm?”

The girl wept, and wept as she allowed Mrs. Wool to take off her lower clothes. “Constance!”

“I’m here, Mrs. Wool.” a dull girl, not older than the girl on the bed, came in the room. Her eyes widened at the gruesome sight of the half naked, pregnant girl about to deliver on the bed. “Oh.”

“Constance, I need you to get basins of water and towels.” Mrs. Wool ordered, “Hurry!”

The girl whimpered, drawing Mrs. Wool’s attention back to her. “It’s okay girlie, we'll take care of you.”

Constance disappeared from the room, coming back with a pile of towels in one hand and a basin full of water on a small carry-trolley. “Quickly, Constance! She’s crowning already!”

It wasn’t until eleven, and thirty seven minutes that one Thomas Marvolo Riddle came into the world. His soulmate came one day later, at the start of the new year.


End file.
